Yes Master
by Roman'sGayLover
Summary: Liv and Alex are in a relationship. Alex is her master. G!P Don't like, don't read.


**1/17/2014 9:00 PM**

"Olivia! Baby I'm home!" I yell as loud as I can.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Liv yells back. After hanging up my jacket, I make my way into the kitchen. My pet is dressed in nothing but an apron and her collar. _Good pet! _I wrap my arms around her from behind and kiss her on the neck.

"You're a good pet Olivia."

"Thanks master." Liv says. _I love it when she calls me master. _

"What are you making?"

"Lasagna, garlic bread, salad, and chocolate chip cookies."

"Mmmmm, it smells good baby-girl. Can you get me a glass of Merlot please?"

"Yes master." Liv says. Liv stops what she's doing, walks over to the wine fridge, opens it, grabs a bottle of Merlot, closes the fridge, walks over to the cabinet with the wine glasses in it, opens the cabinet, grabs a glass, closes the cabinet, pours me a glass of wine, puts the bottle of wine away, and hands me the glass of wine.

"Thank you my pet."

"You're welcome master." Liv says.

"May I have a kiss master?" Liv asks me.

"You may my pet." I say. Liv gives me a kiss, turns around, and starts tending to dinner.

"I'm going to go change out of my work clothes."

"Ok. Dinner will be done in a few minutes." I exit the kitchen and make my way into our bedroom. I set my glass of wine down on my nightstand, strip, and make my way over to our walk-in closet. I walk into the closet, turn on the light, grab a fresh pair of boxer-briefs, a clean NYPD T-Shirt, and a pair of shorts, and exit the closet. After getting dressed, I put my dirty clothes into the clothes hamper, grab my glass of wine, and exit our bedroom. I make my way into the kitchen.

"Please take a seat ma'am." I sit down at the kitchen table. A couple of minutes later, Liv sets a plate of food down in front of me. I grab my fork, take a bite of lasagna and let out a moan.

"Do you like it ma'am?" I shake my head yes.

"Good." Liv mumbles.

"What did I tell you about mumbling?"

"Sorry ma'am." Liv says. After Liv fixes herself a plate of food, she sits down across from me and starts eating.

"Take your apron off."

"Yes ma'am." Liv takes the apron off and tosses it onto the counter. I can feel myself starting to harden. After we finish eating, Liv clears the table, puts the left overs away, and walks over to me.

"I'm tired master."

"You can go to sleep after we make love."

"Ok." Liv mumbles. I slap her on the rear end. She lets out a groan.

"Sorry master."

"The next time you mumble, I'm going to give you 20 swats."

"Ok master. I'm sorry master. I won't mumble again...master." Liv says.

"Go to our bedroom and lie down on the bed. I'll be in in a minute."

"Yes master." Liv says. She exits the kitchen and makes her way to our bedroom. A few minutes later...I exit the kitchen and make my way into our bedroom. I take off all of my clothes and climb onto the bed. I straddle Liv, bend down and claim her lips. A couple of minutes later, I start kissing my way down Liv's neck. I bite down on her pulse point and she lets out a moan. I kiss my way down to her shaven pussy. I run my tongue through her pussy and she lets out a moan. I take her swollen clit into my mouth and start sucking on it.

"Oh master...feels so good. Don't stop." Liv mumbles. I stop what I'm doing, get off of Liv, flip her onto her stomach and swat her on the bottom.

"Oh god...I'm sorry master. I didn't mean to." I swat her on the bottom again and she lets out a groan. 18 swats later, I flip her onto her stomach, spread her legs, and slide all seven inches of my hard cock into her.

"Oh god. Feels so good. Don't stop please." Liv moans out. I pull all the way out of Liv and push into her again and the both of us let out a moan. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, I pull out of Liv and lie down next to her.

"I love you master."

"I love you too my pet."

"Good night master."

"Good night Liv." I say as I turn onto my left side, and lay my head down on Liv's chest.


End file.
